MatingClan
by Lillylove825
Summary: With the fall of WhiskerClan there's a new Clan taking over filled with lust and desires, called MatingClan. Watch as they try to fuck the other two Clans in submission. They will fuck, rape, and tease whomever they need to bring their lust to everyone.
1. Chapter 1

A gasp rippled across WhiskerClan as they glanced up at the lone figure standing atop Sacred Stone. That act alone would have gotten a cat killed for such arrogance, but the thing that really caused the fur along each and every cat's pelt to rise was who the cat was. There the cat laid lounging in the morning sun on Sacred Stone. His dark grey fur rustled slightly in the morning breeze as his dark amber eyes flicker across Camp. His eyes passed right through the beautiful silver long furred she-cat who had such an authority to herself she must be the Leader of these cats. His eyes traveled along the Clan of bristling cats until they landed on a light tan she-cat who stood way in the back. Her hazel eyes flicker everywhere but at the tom.

"Robinwhisper!" The silver Leader meows sharply her green gaze darkening as she realized who he was looking at.

"Why have you returned? You were exiled!"

The so called Robinwhisper stood to his paws his lips peeling back into that of a sneer.

"Exiled for loving someone Shiningstar?" He snarls and a deep growl rumbles in his throat as he spots a light ginger and grey tom stepping towards the she-cat he's been eyeballing since he got here.

"That was no love! What you did to Fernwillow has scarred her!" The ginger tom yowled his eyes flaring with anger.

"Please Doveleap, don't provoke him." Fernwillow whimpers fearfully as she pressed herself close to her mate's fur. "So I fucked her! Who cares?! She should have been mine anyways!" There was a collective gasp around the Clan filled with surprise and disgust. Fernwillow crouched down low trembling like a leaf looking everywhere but at Robinwhisper.

"Stop that." He hissed anger in his powerful voice forcing Fernwillow's eyes to turn to them. She froze her body paralyzed by fear as she saw the lust and desire in his eyes.

"Good she-cat." Robinwhisper purred.

Suddenly Shiningstar darted forward her tail signaling for her other cats to attack.

"You disgusting scumbag!" She snarls as Robinwhisper gave a slight smirk and flicked his tail lazily.

Suddenly a legion of cats swarmed into the meadow that WhiskerClan has called home for many seasons.

Robinwhisper raised his tail looking around at the Rouges, Loners, and even a few Kitty-pets, that he had gathered.

"Attack MatingClan! All cats you wish to fuck, drag them to the Sacred Stones." His eyes flash and his voice takes on a dangerous note.

"And anyone who fucks Fernwillow will die."


	2. Chapter 2

(*Author's Note* Sorry, took a small break from writing ^-^

And to answer one of my readers questions, yes you can give me cats to use in this story if you so desire!)

Yowls filled with anger and yowls filled with lust and desire filled the Meadow. The Clan Cats meows of anger and battle quickly cut off with confusion. Their enemies weren't killing or even hurting them, they were subduing them and dragging them towards Sacred Stone. A young light brown Apprentice, Goldenpaw, gave a hiss darting towards a ugly battle scarred tom who was dragging a tawny pelted Apprentice towards the Stone.

"Leave my sister alone!" He snarls as they came upon Sacred Stone.

"Hey Zigzag, hold this tom down while I mate with his sister." Goldenpaw turned around but a crazy pelted tom was already pushing his face painfully into the stone as the ugly tom mounted his sister.

"No! Don't touch Spottedpaw!" Goldenpaw screeched. He gave a hiss of disgust and fear as he saw the ugly tom's members. They were huge, he would rip her apart!

Spottedpaw whined with pain as he his long members into her tail hole. "It hurts!" She cried out, Goldenpaw felt like he was gonna be sick as he watched his sister be raped.

"I hope Robinwhisper changes your name to Tightpaw you little slut."

"Mind if I have a shot at her Greg?" Zigzag mumbles and Goldenpaw gags as he could feel his excited cock on his pelt.

"Fuck your own." Greg grunted pumping faster and faster into Spottedpaw, who lets out little squeaks of pain. She kept trying to get away but Greg was just too big and strong!

"Alright, I will." Zigzag meows a bit of a bad temper in his voice, sounding like a kit who wasn't getting what he wanted. Goldenpaw let out a frightened hiss as Zigzag flipped him over until his cock was hanging over the young Apprentice's face. Goldenpaw looked wildly around for help his eyes widening at the sight to his left. He saw Shiningstar being fucked by three different toms. She was pleasuring one of them with her mouth while the others were pumping into her tail and pussy hole.

Goldenpaw heard his Clan Leader moan from around the tom's large members and he let out a disgusted sound only to feel something slam into his mouth. While watching his Leader he had forgotten about his own attacker. Zigzag thrusted in his mouth quickly letting out moans as Goldenpaw gagged and choked on his less then average cock. Zigzag stiffened his member balls deep into Goldenpaw's throat as a warm white liquid came out. Goldenpaw coughed spitting out his member and cum all over Sacred Stone. Goldenpaw looked around with growing despair as he saw all of his Clanmates being forced to mate with these intruders. Zigzag finally got off of him, apparently having his fill of the Apprentice. The young tom jerked upward and raced blindly for the Camp exit. His heart twists inside his chest as he realizes he's left Spottedpaw behind. Racing forward Goldenpaw glances behind himself only to collide into a larger cat. Hissing the tom gets to his paws only to notice it was Fernwillow he had crashed into, she looked equally frightened.

"Come Goldenpaw!" She hissed glancing over her shoulder.

"Me must hurry before they come for us!" Goldenpaw shutters at the thought of leaving his Clanmates at the mercy of those cats but nods curtly at Fernwillow nonetheless. They would return and try and free them!


End file.
